Knight's Pride
by T. F. Kit
Summary: This is a story about 8 new recruits trying for positions on the 'new' Voltron Force.... this story is in transit... and I am working on re-editing it... hopefully I will get it back up soon.


Okay… this is my first fan fiction that I started along time ago… in a train station far far away… actually Chicago's train station. So read and review and enjoy.

Oh yeah…

I do not own any of Voltron nor am I making any profit off of this story. The original characters and character designs of the new group and associates of them I do own… so if you decide to use the race of Kavens or one of my characters let me know… before I panic. O.o

The timeline and universe is a mix between the new comic book series and the old show.

But anyway… here we go.

Knight's Pride

By T.F. Kit

Chapter 1: Arrivals

She looked down upon the planet below. The sky molted with blotchy white clouds.

__

So peaceful.

The land lush, green and fertile holding scores of grain and cattle, a far cry from what it was before the peace.

__

The peace brought on by Voltron

"This is landing tower prime. You are cleared to land on pad two, shuttle Everest. Follow directed flight pattern." A voice toned over her communications.

"Thank you tower. Coming out of holding orbit and following flight path. Everest out." Her voice was clip. _No need to be anything but efficient._

Taking a deep breath she pushed her individual thoughts away. She was here for a reason and she intended to follow through with it. No matter the cost.

She moved down the hall at top speed.

__

I am late.

It had taken longer than expected to get through the security check. She should have known, but there was no choice. She had things to finish. Feet hit the floor with force propelling her forward as she continued their motion. As she rounded the corner she saw the greeting room.

__

No guards outside the door.

She made her mental checks, then slipped into the room; introductions were already being made. In total there were eight recruits. She knew it would be tough, they were all jockeying for six slots. Training to fly and fight in the universe greatest defender, Voltron.

__

This is the stuff legends are made of. Her friend Niclion had said. She knew he was right but that was not why she was here. _Myths and legends that is for those who have time. Protection that is my main concern._

Bringing her self back to the moment she looked over the other recruits. Seven very different people; a military vet, a set of genius twins, a pirate, a young boy not even out of the academy, a Kaven his orange fur making him stand out and then there was the real competition. He was in perfect military at ease stance. He had seen her come in, but did not respond to her.

__

If I was a threat, would you have taken care of me? Ryan, what am I suppose to do with you?

Most of the introductions had been made but she ran through who they must be in her head, she had read their profiles before she had come. All of them were good; the question came were they good enough to be here.

First in line was the military vet. Corporal Lillian Cage of the Space Marines, some of the roughest toughest people in the universe were in the Marines. You had to be very good to make it to Corporal, especially with as many missions as she had made.

Her stance was tight and you could tell she was not use to this environment. Her reddish brown hair was buzzed short in back, buzzed, and left long on top giving her a tousled look, fierce brown eyes focusing on every aspect of the room.

Amazingly enough the only thing enhanced on her body was eyesight. Her augmentation improves her sniper expertise, the primary focus of her missions. However in her last four assignments she had been the munitions expert. Good with her hands and guns. She knew structures well enough to blow them up or just make them fall, where to put a shot to kill or just wound.

A lot of her missions were actually classified; not that it had been a surprise. It just meant she was that good. Good potential rough around the edges, but that could be worked with.

Next on the line was the Kaven, Firestay Droe was his name, a healer and a navigator. Most Kavens did not leave their homeworld, so little was actually known about their species and culture. She knew that his age was about 200 years old by Earth standards. That was not what made him unique. It was not even the fact that he was standing on his hind legs at seven feet ten inches orangeish yellow bear creature with longer fur, some of it braided. It was that fact that Kavens were born blind and that they use a form of sonar to see. It was almost second nature for her to feel them "see" but she still registered his checking her over.

Most of Droe's work had been mapping and charting the sectors between the Kaven homeworld and Earth. He had a few encounters with Garrison Forces and Space Navy but seemed to handle it very diplomatically. An asset to any situation.

She noticed his ranking sash. Something she had learned about the Kavens. They showed their rank in society by sash and scaring. Droe's told her that he was not a diplomat, nowhere near a noble. He was not even a level-ranking navigator, which meant he had no status in his clan.

__

I wonder what he had to pay to get here.

Then there was Cole Asterfeild. About five foot tall he was still growing in to his hands and feet which looked a little big for him. His hair he kept in a short shaved military cut. He was a second year cadet at the Academy and a very accomplished pilot. This was an opportunity of a lifetime for him. Not the best pilot among the group though he had potential. He had applied for this opportunity knowing he also would have to finish up his classes at the same time. The candidates and the Royal family would make sure of that.

Cole's piloting skills were not what made him an ideal candidate. It was the fact that he knew how to break codes. In the last year he had broken through three of the five highest level codes that the Garrison had come up with. Not to mention a few from the Drule homeworld regarding attack points on their boarders.

His private life made him even more interesting to her. His family was accomplished stunt pilots. He had actually flown at an incredibly young age. Learning from his father and two older brothers. His mother had been a pilot too but was "accidentally" killed by a Drule competitor in a competition. His father was not that attentive but tried to push him as a pilot, knowing that Cole had his mother's talent.

A bit cocky for one his age but he uses it to hide his fear. She knew this was going to be hard for him but it was also an opportunity he could not pass up.

__

And that I fully understand.

The next were almost inseparable, two fresh out of the academy ensigns, twins and engineers, Derk and Deia Thomas. They knew everything there was to know mechanically about the Lions. They could calculate and repair anything in their heads and do it almost as fast with their hands. A little taller than Cole both had the same color of pale blond hair and both kept it shoulder length, Derk's pulled back in a ponytail, Deida's clipped to the top of her head, out of the way when working.

Their parents were award-winning scientists who had studied the evolutions and ages of stars. They were well traveled because of this. Because they had no other siblings or other kids their age on the ship with them and their parents they were a little dependent on each other.

__

That could be worked with.

They were not as well versed in the actual piloting of the flying vehicles they could repair. Land based vehicles were more their capability. Flying could be trained and trained well, it was just getting them to ask for help.

The sixth person was an ex-space pirate. Flamboyant colorful and an elite air combat pilot, in fact the best pilot there. He could do things with a vehicle that no one else could.

How he had come here was interesting enough. Caught by a patrol, which he could have easily avoided, he made a deal. For the designs of the invisible fighters that half the pirates flew, he wanted a chance to fly as a part of the Voltron force. If he did not make the cut he would spend two years in prison. She knew he was determined not to go to prison, it was not exactly a place where someone who is considered a trader to his profession wanted to be.

His private life was just that private; she could not find anything on him. She figured his name came from his short spiky flaming red hair, Spike Jumper. Well muscled but defiantly a pilot not ground support. Lillian probably could crush him like a twig.

__

Defiantly someone I am going to have to find out more about.

The final person there was Ryan McClain. A Lieutenant Commander in the Space Explorers, second in command of the runner ship Alexander. He was in perfect military stance.

__

But not your dress uniform Ryan, just your regular uniform.

She continued to observe him from the doorway. His hair was short but unkempt. Similar in color and style his father used to wear when he was a part of the Voltron force. Ryan was the son of Lance McClain, the previous Red Lion pilot. He was not as good of a pilot as his father, but a better shot. He knew his guns, and he knew not only how to kill with them but how to disarm with them. He was better than Lillian was, though he had never done sniper work, officially.

The only thing on his record that gave why he was not a likely candidate for command was that he did not take chances. When in command you had to take some risk and Ryan did not know how to do that without de-humanizing himself. This was also something she remembered about him when they went through the Academy together.

The run down was almost complete.

"It is good to see a strong leader to this group." A large imposing gentleman spoke.

Tsuyoshi Garrett, or better known as Hunk, the former Yellow Lion pilot. He was here to train the new candidates. His dark black hair matched his dark eyes; they were the only things that showed he was not that scary.

"Actually sir," Ryan responded. "I am only a Lieutenant Commander and not the ranking officer."

__

Time to step up.

"Sorry I am late, had a few things to take care of before coming." She gave a slight bow to the royal family, maintaining her distance emotionally at the sight of them.

The liaison between Galaxy Garrison Command and the Aluran Royal family gave a cough then spoke. "Yes this is Commander KaLee Akira." All eyes were on her. _And unfortunately not at my best._

KaLee was still in her flight suit, rumpled from the long trip. Her long black hair braided but slightly disheveled. The slight slant of her eyes and softness of her skin revealed Asian bloodline but her eyes were bright blue, an indication of mixed heritage.

"You were told to be on time." The statement came out almost hostile but not quite.

KaLee looked at the man who said it. An older man with dark obsidian hair a little longer than was generally acceptable dark eyes. He held himself with poise and posture almost as though he was born to noble blood. But that was not quite right. This stance came from years of training in the military, defensive and protective of the Queen, the line to Arus, and his wife. Keith Kogane, his majesty the King.

"I had an obligation to a friend and it took a little bit longer than expected, your majesty." KaLee responded trying to keep her gaze level with his, but stay respectful. She was being scrutinized analyzed and watched from every angle. She was a threat, an unknown, to the guards. They knew she was coming but they still did not have to trust someone who came in late.

__

I could be a replacement. Someone out to kill the royal family. There were still factions out there that wanted Arus for themselves. They were few and far between but they were still there.

"So you thought that making an errand for a friend was more important than making this meeting on time." He made it a statement, almost a challenge.

KaLee knew this was going to happen but it did not make it any easier to do. "It was a promise I made to him and I intended to keep it."

Keith waited a moment, to see if she would continue to explain where she had been, but she did not. "What would be more important than arriving on time to your new assignment, Commander?" It was defiantly a challenge.

"Bringing a friend home, sir." She went to the military reference for him.

There was a slight shift in the candidates. Someone had moved.

Again Keith waited, he wanted to know where she had been and she wasn't going to tell him. "And where would that be?" He finally asked out right.

KaLee opened her mouth to speak, to avoid and evade telling him when she was interrupted by another voice. It rumbled in the room with deeper resonance than even Hunk's. "I believe I can answer that where the Commander can not." It was Droe; he had begun to move toward her.

KaLee stood very still but very straight, never taking her eyes off of the King. He in return did not remove his eyes from her.

As Droe strolled up next to her he came up on his hind legs briefly before settling back down to rub his face along her neck. It felt weird having his teeth rub against her throat grazing the skin.

__

Well he wouldn't have far to go for my heart right now.

She managed to keep her fear in check. She had been through this before, very recently in fact.

As Droe pulled back he spoke. "She has been to the Kaven homeworld." He looked at the Royal family. "It would be an insult not to bring home the body of a fallen friend when asked to do so." He looked back at her and barley audible said. "But why you waited so long indicates injury, severer injury."

He took a position next to her. Staying on all four instead of rising up to full height. "Well it is very rare that a human is asked that of a kaven." Hunk seemed surprised even as he spoke it. "But that would explain it some what. The Kaven homeworld is a very secluded place." With that said he deferred to the Royal family.

KaLee observed the Royal family as a whole taking her focus off of the King. Her majesty Queen Alura was the picture of elegance and grace. Slender poised, her blonde hair showing no signs of graying, piled in ringlets on top of her head. Her dress was formal but not her traditional pink. It was silver with a hint of blue that set off her sky blue eyes. An informal crown circlet rested on her forehead, silver with a pink jewel. The tension around her eyes was only noticeable to the eye trained to look for it.

Standing directly next to the Queen was the Prince, Andrew Leaf Kogane, and heir to the throne of Arus and Voltron. He was a barely contained ball of energy. His hair just long enough to brush his shoulders in the same flaxen color of his mother and sharing her eye color as well, but the structure and features of his father.

Then there was the King; Keith Akira Kogane a former Captain in the Garrison Space Navy, and the former Black Lion pilot, commander of the Voltron force.

__

He gave it all up for her.

His stance was protective, just behind her but if necessary could come forward in a split second to protect her. He was defiantly Andrew's father, the chin, the mess of the hair, the bangs in his eyes, just the whole of him. But his hair was dark, and his eyes intense. He was aged, his gray actually beginning to show.

__

A bit more gray than I remember.

The knot at Keith's jaw worked itself. But then gave a nod of concession. "To honor a comrade's request to be returned home is very… honorable." The word seemed to force itself out. KaLee almost flinched.

Alura then moved forward and spoke. "Thank you, all of you for coming." There was a poignant look at KaLee. "Welcome to planet Arus. You have been asked here because the Galaxy Garrison feels there might be a need to call upon Voltron once more. All eight of you will train together work together and be tested together." She paused looking at each of them before continuing. "From these tests and training we will determine who will be best for the next Voltron Force. Six of the eight of you will be chosen. One for each Lion and one for the command center and an alternate if needed." With an incline of her head Keith stepped forward.

"You will be trained by the previous Voltron Force members." He stated. "All of us have some experience to pass on. The training will be headed by Tsuyoshi Garrett, you will confer to him for anything regarding what you will learn and when you will learn it." He gave a nod to Hunk who swaggered slightly; his form massive compared to the royal family.

"Since I have never been one for formality, I prefer to be called Hunk. It is what everyone else calls me and what I answer to easiest." His tone was casual but he was also assessing every one of the recruits. "This will not be easy training. You will be pushed hard and to your limits. Hopefully we will get a good group of you out of this." He paused sniffing and rubbing his nose slightly. "If ever you want to stop or leave all you have to do is come to me and I will get you out."

Hunk stepped back and Keith spoke again. "It is also possible that none of you will be chosen. Just because you are here doesn't mean that we can not say no to you." He again paused his scan of the recruits on KaLee. "If we feel that you will not suit the needs of Voltron and of protecting the Galaxy, then we will chose no one."

Alura then stepped forward again and spoke. "Well now, you will be shown your rooms and we will convene in the Eastern sitting room in two hours to talk more in-depth about your training. See you then."

With that said the Royal family walked out of the room, Keith being the last to leave. The prince looked back at the recruits, a fleeting look of searching crossed his face but he continued out of the room.

__

He is still so young. What has he gone through to get where he is? Have they let him go through any of it?

Hunk moved towards them. "If you will follow me I will show you to your rooms where you can change into something more comfortable." He walked passed them and out the other door, away from the royal family. The recruits followed.

Ryan walked next to KaLee. "Hello Akira." His voice was plain, no threat.

__

Yet.

"McClain." She said it as a way of acknowledging him, then asked. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough." He stated. "And yourself?" A sidelong glance was passed her way.

She gave a slight smile. "About the same." They continued down the hall, no one else seemed interested in conversation.

"Do I want to know the price?" He made it a question, knowing full well the answer.

"No," she said softly. "You don't."

She could almost hear the exchanging of looks. It would not be the only time they acknowledged the high stakes they all put on the line to be here but it was the first. Hunk gave a slight turn of his head but KaLee did not elaborate. The fact of the matter was only five people knew the risk for her. One was never seen and barely heard, she proposed it and the other three were on Earth in high-ranking Garrison positions.

They reached their rooms, or rather their suit. Entering a single door Hunk spoke. "This is where you will be staying."

They all filed in after him. A small kitchen area to the left several couches scattered around a collection of bookshelves to the right a bank of windows along the opposite wall from the door and in the center of the room sat all of their bags and belongings they had brought. There were doors and hallways leading off to the right and left.

"The first hallways on the right and left lead to the bedrooms there are four each way. The doors directly after the halls lead to the bathrooms. Your bags have been brought and you are expected in the eastern sitting room in now about…" Hunk looked at his watch. "…an hour forty-five minutes. Settled yourselves and I will see you then." With that said he left.

There was a moment of silence as the recruits looked around sizing each other up. They had all read the reports on their exploits; at least what was unclassified. Ryan and KaLee probably knew more about the others than anyone else did; they were the highest ranking there.

Finally KaLee spoke, stepping up to the pile of bags and boxes. "So who else wants a shower?" She turned to face the other recruits and the door.

Spike stepped forward. "Well darlin' I think you are the only one of us who needs it but I wouldn't mind getting one in before the interlude with the royal family."

KaLee gave a curt nod. "Anyone else?" No one answered. "Well," she said, picking up her two bags. "I think I will take this hall." Indicating the doorway on her left. "I will let the rest of you decide where you're going." She turned and walked down the hall to the very last door.

__

I might be farthest away from the sitting room; she looked back down the hall_. But at least that way I will know they all get out._ She pushed open the door.

The room was small. A bed, a dresser, small chair and table, and a bookshelf were all that fit in. To the right was a door to a small closet and a window was directly across from the hall door.

__

Efficient.

KaLee went to the bed and set down her bag. Pulling out the necessary items she went to take a shower. She noted that Lillian and Droe were both standing in doorways in her hall.

__

Wonder who the final person is?

Spike was coming out of the first door of the other hall a towel slung over his shoulder. He flashed her what could have been a charming smile and said, "You look a fright Commander."

She could not help it she let an ironic smile slip on to her face. "Can't imagine why. I only spent four days in a shuttle in a rush to get here."

He chuckled and went to the door on the other side of the room. "I think you are due for a shower darlin'."

"Me too." She entered her side and settled into the routine of cleaning up.

It took her a little bit longer than most to clean because of her hair. It was long in a braid it came down to the middle of her back. Straight it was about an inch longer. She had to brush it before she washed it otherwise the tangles would take longer to get out. The shower felt good, warm water cleaning off all of the dirt and grime of traveling. Also letting go of the last task she had done.

Bring a friends body home to be buried was a difficult task and she was partially grieving still. She knew she was not like the Kavens who grieved for decades over a loss but she still grieved. She also knew she was not fully done grieving, however, had to put it to the side. He would want her focused. There were important things she needed to accomplish here and to have her mind distracted by grief would not help.

When she finally stepped out of the bathroom, showered and dressed most of the recruits were sitting in the main area.

__

Cole isn't here.

Lillian spoke her voice tight and military. "We were waiting for you and Cole, ma'am."

KaLee gave a simple nod and stated towards her room just as Cole stepped into the main room. He was muttering something when he saw her. He stiffened and when into a salute. "Ma'am."

She stopped and looked at him a moment before speaking. "This isn't the academy Cole, you don't have to salute me. I am just one of the recruits now. I will let you know if that changes." But she did return his salute, before continuing on to her room. Dropping her flight suit on her bed she immediately turned and went back.

"So." Deida said, once KaLee was back. "Does anyone know where the eastern sitting room is?"

Ryan shifted. "I think I remember where it is but it has been a few years since I have been here."

"Well," Cole's voice was bright as he spoke up. "I think we can find it. After all we are going to be a part of the Voltron Force."

KaLee saw the smiles spread around the room. _Was I ever that young?_

"Okay then." KaLee said. "The royal family is waiting, let's go."

It actually took only a little bit of time and one wrong turn to get there. The group knew they were early but they figured they could wait if no one was there. They entered the room.

The royal family was there, in more comfortable clothing. Alura sat in one corner of a couch relaxed and smiling. Next to her with his arm around her shoulder was Keith. The muscle in his jaw relaxed, smiling and conversing with Hunk. Andrew lounged in a chair next to his parents.

The room became quiet as the trainees entered the room. KaLee watched as the relaxed air drained from them, even though they were still smiling and lounging.

Hunk leaned forward in his chair and said with a smile. "That exercise went well." He motioned for them to take seats around the room. "Have a seat. It is time we discuss your training."


End file.
